Icy Wings
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Hoshi finds another job ; this time at the Turtle Game shop { I dont know if it has another name in the original version}.She meets up with Yugi and co, and Seto.Can she find a husband in any of them, or will she remain on earth for another century?
1. Default Chapter

One thousand years ago, a goddess named Hoshi fell to the earth after an intense battle with the demon , Jade.  
  
Although Jade was defeated, being so young , Hoshi couldn't withstand the push of her own power , tossing her to the mortal realm. If she is to return to the Realm of Gods, she must keep the earth out of peril for the next century, or find someone to wed, to help her rule the Star Kingdom. Now she's on earth, and she keeps meeting up with new guys. She's known as Hoshi Mitsukai or Star Angel. Will she be able to wed? Or will she have to spend one hundred years saving the earth from peril?  
  
AN - Ok, 4 those of u who have read "The Two Lil' Goddesses" "Celeste" is the main character, HOWEVER, I wrote that story over a year ago. Her name was changed to Hoshi a few months afterward. Same girl ^-^. This is actually part of the prologue to my original fic that I'll post soon. However , since the main character of that story is the New Character in this story , you might need a little back round ^-^. One with el ficcy!  
  
  
  
~*Icy Wings*~  
  
::ring , ring!:: chimed the telephone.  
  
Hoshi dived for the telephone.  
  
"Moshi , Moshi ! Mitsukai residence , Hoshi speaking." She greeted.  
  
"Hi Hoshi. Guess what?" a young boy on the other line questioned.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"You have the job! My grandpa says that you can even come over right now and move in. Then you can join us for lunch at Mercury Pizza!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh it's you! You're Mr. Motou's grandson! Ok , then. That sounds wonderful! I'll be right over , ciao !" she saluted.  
  
"Bye."  
  
::click::  
  
Hoshi grinned at this.  
  
||*|| How perfect , I can start the job , and still watch over Earth. I do suppose I'll need to attend school though, since he thinks I'm seventeen.||*|| she thought to herself.  
  
She grabbed her suitcase, and a few other necessary items, and then loaded them into the car.  
  
She started up the car and drove off to the Turtle Game Shop {I dunno if they call it something else in the original -_-'}.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Turtle Game Shop*~  
  
::bling!:: rang the bell.  
  
In walked Hoshi.  
  
"Afternoon Hoshi! How are you?" greeted Mr. Motou.  
  
"Fine. I'll go put my stuff in the guest house , and then I'll be ready , ok?"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Hoshi hopped off to the guest house , and shoved all her stuff in the room. She slicked a bit of lip-gloss across her lips , and refreshed her eye shadow. Then she met Mr. Motou and his grandson outside. They all clambered into the car , along with some other kids that she didn't know. She assumed that they were Yugi's friends.  
  
A tall boy with a hairstyle that looked {pointed?} sat up front with Mr. Motou, while she squashed in between a blonde boy, and Yugi, who had some girl dressed in a ridiculous amount of pink sitting to his right.  
  
"So, whose dis Yug? Is she yer GIRLFRIEND?" Joey joked.  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped , and shook his head.  
  
"Very funny. She's working as a cashier and cleaner at the shop , in exchange for the guest house and a paycheck." Yugi told him.  
  
"Oh." Joey sighed , though he was grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
  
  
Pretty soon they all arrived at Mercury Pizza {sorry Megami, no entry effect like usual. Too bad , if they knew the inside joke they'd laugh.}  
  
They all squashed into a booth then, and a waiter brought out a couple pizzas, along with some drinks. All the boys drooled, while Tea and Mr. Motou hung their heads in embarrassment. Hoshi began to dig into the pizza greedily , and so did the boys.  
  
"All people who want to keep their hands, keep them away from Joey and Triston." Tea jested.  
  
Hoshi giggled.  
  
||*|| Everyone's so close , and friendly. I like this, maybe I'll spend some more time on earth then I first intended.||*|| she thought warmly.  
  
After lunch, Mr. Motou, or Grandpa ( as Hoshi had learned to call him) took everyone home so Hoshi could get settled. 


	2. Chapter One

AN - Ok my wondeeeeeful reader people! This is in Hoshi's POV (yes I know, I always do that) but don't worry! We'll go back to the other way later. Enjoy ^-^!  
  
::ding! Ding ,ding! Ding!::  
  
"Whaaaa?" I mumbled.  
  
"Ma'am! I want to purchase these items! Step on it!" a nasal-toned voice ordered.  
  
"Sorry miss, I suppose there aren't many customers at six AM. Hold on." I told her.  
  
I grabbed all the items from her hands, and scanned them. Then I bagged them for her, and took a huge gulp of my vanilla latte.  
  
"Thank you , you little wench! I'm reporting you to your superior, immediately!" she screeched.  
  
I almost choked on my coffee. I'd like to see Grandpa's reaction to this screeching ball of ruffled pink lard. This would be amusing. She looked like one of those mommies who would do anything for her adorable little terd of a child. I smirked.  
  
"Go right ahead. Wake ''em up, he's still sleeping in his own bed. Right upstairs ma'am, c'mon, the customer's always right."  
  
She looked at me, with ugly bloodshot eyes, and disgusting frayed red hair that stuck to her brow.  
  
"FIIIIIIINE! I'll leave , but I'm never coming back." She told me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Suit yourself sweetheart."  
  
She walked out the door and attempted slamming it , but what she didn't realize was that it was a revolving door. Gramps'd just put it in.  
  
About a couple hours later , Gramps popped in.  
  
"Hi Hoshi! How'd your first morning go?" he questioned.  
  
"It was amusing. I fell asleep somewhere around six , and this weird lady came in and demanded that I wake up. I swear! Who wakes up at the crack of dawn to go buy their kid some video games?" I replied.  
  
Grandpa chuckled.  
  
"Ha-ha. Ok then. Sounds good . Did you get breakfast yet?" He asked.  
  
"Nah, just some coffee. I was gonna wait to dig in your fridge until you woke." I told him.  
  
"Oh, Ok then. I'll go fix everyone some breakfast, while you watch the shop." He told me.  
  
I grinned. Gramps was pretty cool, I liked him. He didn't poke or prod into my business, and he was still nice to me too.  
  
In about AN HOUR breakfast was ready. What I hadn't realized was that Yugi's friends were coming over, and one of them was a boy named Joey. I soon found out that Joey was a huge pig. This is why food preparation took an hour.  
  
We all hogged out on Gramps' delishy food , and I got to know the rest of his buds ; an annoyance named Tea who was constantly running around in pink and cheering Yugi on like some sort of ridiculous cheerleader, Triston , he was a lot like Joey , though more serious. Then there was Joey, your typical teenage dweeb, but we got along. I suppose you could say that I'm far too critical of people, and you're right. At least I'm honest about my thoughts though!  
  
From this boring little dance of introduction came something far more interesting, or perhaps I should say someone.... 


End file.
